


Back Off What's Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Maine hates when Agent Washington hangs around Connie and Utah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Off What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr who wanted Jealous/Overprotective Maine

gent Washington hated to admit it, but he knew he was the weakest link of the Alpha team. Compared to Carolina, York, North, South, and Maine, he was nothing. A rookie. A noob.

He made mistakes often and had to get his ass saved on more than five occasions. He understands that he doesn’t belong with them. Sure, York and North are nice guys. They include him in a lot of their pranks on Wyoming or Florida. They take him out drinking during shore leave and the trio have their inside jokes. Carolina never goes out of her way to include him, but offers him extra training time with her to help with his skills. South makes it very clear about how much she dislikes him, and Maine is, well, quiet. It all leaves Washington feeling like he’s on the outside looking in, which is why he spends more of his time with Connie or Utah.

Connie’s on the Beta team right under him while Utah’s on the third team, Wash couldn’t remember it’s name to save his life at the moment, but they were both nice and liked having him around. They were an easy pair to get to know and nice to talk to. Carolina seemed a little pissed Wash would choose them to hang out with, although she never fully said anything about it. York was more straightforward, asking Wash why he didn’t want to hang out. Wash tried to explain that he needed space, that he didn’t want to suffocate under the stress the team brought. Eventually, North was the one who got York to leave Wash alone about it. South just shoved his shoulder and huffed. Maine on the other hand, he couldn’t let it go.

Connecticut and Utah never sat right with him. That girl asked too many questions about things she didn’t need to know about. Utah seemed like an idiot without any ambition, the type of person Maine couldn’t deal with. Wash was too good for them. He was part of the Alpha team for a reason, he belonged with them. Maine had overheard the conversation York and Wash had had, but something wasn’t right about it. Stress doesn’t make someone hang out with people from teams below them, neither does kindness or boredom. Maine can read people and Wash was always an opened book. He was going to put a stop to the little threeway friendship before he-they lost Wash too much.

Maine put his plan into action right after their next successful mission. Wash tried to sneak away, but Maine grabbed him by the back of his armor and dragged him with the others to York’s room to celebrate. Everyone was surprised to see Wash there as they took off their helmets. Thankfully, no one said anything. Maine shared a couple of drink with them, keeping an eye on Wash the whole time. By the end of the night, Wash was laughing along with a joke South told with Carolina while York and North tried to mess with Maine like always. Maine’s plan clearly worked because after the next mission, Wash trailed after him to the room to join again.

At mealtime, as York liked it call it, Maine did the same thing. Kinda. He grabbed Wash by his neck before the man could get away, hauled him over and set him at the table with North and South. The grin on the female twin’s face tells Maine she figured out what he’s doing, but North simply started talking to Wash like nothing happened. Maine glanced around the room, glaring at Connecticut and Utah, who were giving Wash confused looks. York joined the table a few minutes later with Carolina. They talked about boring stuff before York “accidentally” flicked some mashed potatoes at South. All hell broke loose after that. Maine somehow ends up with corn inside his armor, he had no idea how, but he’s putting his money on South. North and Carolina are unsurprisingly completely clean while South and York are covered with different types of food. Wash was even covered with some gravy and pieces of meat. The bright smile on Wash’s face made Maine grin to himself, pleased that his plan was working. Well, it was, till Wash confronted him about it after he pulled the smaller soldier away from Connecticut in the hallway.

“Do you have a problem with Connie and Utah?” He asked, straightforward, he must be picking that up from South.

“No,” Maine answered gruffly.

“Liar! Why do you keep pulling me away from my friends?” Wash demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Maine rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

“They aren’t your friends,” He explained.

“Yes they are!” Wash cut in, looking like a three year old fighting with it’s father.

“Connecticut’s just using you to climb the ranks. Everyone knows it but you,” Maine snapped. Wash flinched a bit.

“That’s not true,” He said weakly, ducking his head. Maine’s thoughts roll over each other quickly as he made a horrible decision.

“Take your helmet off,” He ordered. He can already tell Wash was giving him an odd look as the shorter man obeyed, unlatching his helmet and pulling it off. Maine copied him, taking his own off.

“What is your problem?!” Wash asked. Maine let out a loud sigh before moving forward quickly and pressing his lips against Wash’s. There’s a moment, a long moment, when nothing happened, then Wash kissed back. They kiss softly, hesitantly, for a while before Maine pulled away.

“That’s why I don’t want you hanging around with them,” He admitted. Wash smiled giddily.

“Okay,” He agreed, “Can we do that again?”

“Yes,” Maine answered, “Of course.”


End file.
